Series-parallel charge pumps generally charge a set of capacitors in a parallel configuration and then cascade them together in a series configuration to discharge them. The voltage level generated on each capacitor during charging is thus stacked in series during discharging to produce a higher resulting output voltage. NMOS and PMOS transistor switches (n-type and p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices) are typically included together in conventional charge pump circuits for switching the capacitors between the parallel and series configurations.